The Twilight 25, Round 7
by ILikeReading
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots with Stephenie Meyer's characters from The Twilight Saga.
1. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 1: Blood is Thicker Than Water

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Bella & Renesmee

Rating: T

* * *

Mother and daughter in the kitchen.

Time for Renesmee to learn a new recipe.

Chopping. Slicing. The knife's blade is less than a centimeter away from Renesmee's finger.

"Renesmee, be careful!" Bella screeches, her windchime voice piercing the air.

"Sorry," she mumbles beneath her breath. "But mom, is this necessary? Jacob goes hunting with me all the time. What's the-"

"Don't give me that. You know just as well as I do that Jake prefers human food. Don't you want to make him happy?"

"Of course I do."

"Then put in some more effort, you half-human," Bella chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

AN: Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me, huh? I haven't forgotten about my other stories; don't fret. :)


	2. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 2: 'Tis Better to Have Love and Lost Than Never to Have Loved at All

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

People sometimes ask me why I allowed myself to fall in love with someone, when things were destined for heartbreak and pain. But you know what? I don't see it that way.

There's no doubt that I felt those things. But if it weren't for Edward, I wouldn't have known what it's like to bare my soul to another completely, without restraint. To feel whole. To feel spiritually content.

Yes, our time was cut short. Too short. I knew it from the beginning. I knew what I was getting myself into.

But sometimes, you can't fight fate.

So I didn't.


	3. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 3: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

"Does this dress look okay, Edward? You can't see my rolls, can you?"

Standing in front of the full length mirror, Bella smooths out the black cocktail dress that wraps around her hourglass figure like second skin.

"Rolls?! Bella, if anything, you could use a few extra pounds."

She huffs, clearly not believing him, and gestures to her stomach. "This looks like a pouch!"

Edward rolls his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"But it's true!"

If only Bella could see herself clearly. If only Edward could make her see how ridiculous she's being. But she doesn't. Hopefully one day, she will.


	4. Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 4: Do As I Say, Not As I Do

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Kissing. Biting. Nipping. His touches are setting my body on fire.

"Edward..."

"Yes, baby?"

_Baby_. Damn, that turns me on. Which is not helping one bit.

"We ought to stop," I whimper, trying to gather myself together.

"You don't sound like you want to." His breath tickles my neck.

"I don't, but if we continue, we won't be able to stop."

"Who says I want to stop?" Edward's hands find their way beneath my shirt, toying with the waistband of my jeans.

"I thought you wanted to wait 'til our honeymoon."

"I do. But who says I can't do this?"


	5. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 5 No Pain, No Gain

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Scanning the hotel lounge, he's nowhere to be seen. She glances at her watch, and the time reads 7:30.

_Aaaany moment now_, Bella thinks to herself. _He promised_.

But Edward was full of broken promises. Ever since Alice passed away, he lived life carelessly, not giving a damn about anything, or anyone.

He wouldn't let Bella down and stand her up on her company's holiday party, though...

Would he?

Bella grits her teeth at the possibility. He'd _better _show up.

She plops herself down on an oversized lounge chair.

"I should have known," she mutters softly.

"Should have known what?"


	6. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 6: Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Edward wakes up to the smell of freshly baked apple pie. His mouth waters. He slips on a robe and heads downstairs.

His wife doesn't hear him enter. She's dancing to some cheesy pop song. He stands at the doorway and watches her sing along, loving how carefree and happy she looks. It makes him feel like he was doing something right in his life.

Bella jumps after she spins around and sees him. "What the heck, Edward!"

"Continue with the show," he waves. "I'm quite enjoying it."

"You..." she laughs, poking his nose with her finger, "are something else."


	7. Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 7: Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Alice, Jessica, Lauren

Rating: T

* * *

"I'm _so ready _to get wasted tonight," Lauren says, checking her lip gloss to make sure it looks absolutely perfect.

"Me, too," Jessica says, teasing her hair with a brush. "Alice and Bella are stupid for skipping out on tonight."

"Well, more for us!"

"Amen, sista."

But to their surprise, Bella and Alice _are _at the club. Looking for them.

"Girls," Alice says, approaching them once they entered. "Hey."

"Ummm, hi," Jessica says, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know how Mike's here..." Bella starts.

"Yes?" says Jessica.

"And you know how he works with Aro..."

"Yeah..."

"Well..."


	8. Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 8 Youth is Wasted on the Young

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Butterflies flutter in my stomach as he walks towards me, his green eyes piercing mine as if he could read my thoughts.

It's been years since I've seen him. Ten, to be exact. And still, after all this time, he's had an effect on me that no one else has. Not even my husband.

Why did he have to move? Why did I let him get away so easily?

"Hi, Bella," he greets me shyly, all his confidence suddenly gone once he stands in front of me.

"Hello."

My wedding band catches his eye, and on cue, my heart aches.


	9. Prompt 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 9: Practice Makes Perfect

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Bella & Jacob

Rating: T

* * *

I straddle the seat behind Jacob, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. He's going to "re-teach me" how to drive a motorcycle. "Jake, you better be _extra _careful driving when Renesmee's riding with you."

"Relax, Bells. Geesh. She's half-vamp, remember? Not as fragile like you were."

"I know, but promise me."

"I promise," he says non-committedly. That'll do. For now. "Edward's _really _rubbed off on you, huh?" he mumbles.

"Was that a _joke_, Jake?"

"_Gross, _Bella! Ewww! I would NEVER...Ugh, that is sick!" he gags.

I smirk, laughing.

"ANYWAYS..."

I'm so glad things aren't complicated like _that _anymore.


	10. Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 10: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Renesmee

Rating: T

* * *

Each night, I hear soft _thudding _noises. It comes and goes. Lasts for a few minutes. Stops. Ten minutes later, I hear it again.

When I was younger, I never thought much of it. But now, I'm curious...

Where was that noise coming from? And why did it only happen at night?

And now, I can't help it. I have to know. I get out of bed, walk down the hall. The sound gradually gets louder. I even hear a few muffled sounds.

What the...?

I tap on mom's and dad's door before opening it, and then...

"Renesmee! Get out!"


	11. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 11: When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Edward Cullen is an _ass_. A prick. Cocky. Full of himself.

Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous?

And _why _did he have to be my best friend's older brother?

Life can be so unfair sometimes.

"Hey, Isabeller," he chuckles, getting a kick out of my reaction to the annoying nickname he's called me since grade school.

"Hi, _Eddie_." He clenches his jaw.

Heh.

The sound of loud, clicking heels head towards the kitchen, announcing the presence of who else but an annoying, fake, plastic Tanya.

She doesn't bother to acknowledge me.

"Hi, baby." She practically wraps her entire body around him.

I want to gag.

"Hey," he says, grabbing hold of her waist to keep her at a respectable distance. "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"See you, Bella." His eyes look softer. Almost..._sad_.

Tanya glares at me over her shoulder. I roll my eyes. _Bitch_.

"Did Edward leave?" Alice asks, conveniently entering the room less than a minute after the front door clicks shut.

She can't stand Tanya just as much as I can.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Not really," she admits, unashamed. "Are you ready to go to Angela's and Ben's party?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

I grab my purse from the counter, and then, as if in slow motion, I watch the remains of my unfinished glass of water spill on my dress shirt.

"Fuck!" I gasp.

My mouth gaped open, I stare wide eyed at Alice.

"Oh. My. God."

And that's it. She roars with laughter, placing both of her hands over her stomach.

"This is not funny, Alice!"

"You should have seen your face!" she barely manages to say in between breaths.

"Damn it!"

"Oh come on, it's not the end of the world." She attempts to collect herself, wiping off the tears at the corners of her eyes with her fingertips.

"Whatever," I groan. Have something I can borrow?"

"Of course. Do you _know _who you're talking to here?"

Rolling my eyes, I stomp ahead of her, heading straight upstairs to her bedroom.

Rummaging through her closet, I can't find a single article clothing that isn't too over the top for my taste.

"Alice, don't you have something more simple? More...me?"

"Not likely, Bella. Looks like you're going to have to doll up a bit."

"Perfect. Just what I need."

"Oh c'mon," she says dismissively. "It won't be too bad. I promise."

"Am I going to have to wear heels?"

"Yes."

"Then it _will _be bad."

Alice rolls her eyes, completely ignoring me and my incessant whining over the next forty minutes. Yes. _Forty_ minutes. She insisted that if I were to wear one of her outfits, the least I could do was look the part and have both my hair _and _makeup done. Which I had to admit, she was right. It would be sort of strange to see a girl wearing a skin tight dress and heels, but have an unmade face and frizzy hair. So I let her have her fun.

I had to admit. I was surprisingly pleased with what I saw with the end result.

"Thanks," I said simply, unable to muster up any other words. It was so strange seeing me- plain, simple, Isabella Swan, looking so dolled up and so..._womanly_.

"No problem. We're gonna have to tame the boys off of you tonight, that's for sure," she smiles, satisfied with her work.

"Bella," Jacob waves when Alice and I enter Angela Weber's house. He pushes through the crowd, making his way over to us.

"You look gorgeous," he says, stopping dead in his tracks a few feet away from me. He looks me up and down, from head to toe.

"Ummm, thanks," I reply, feeling insecure with his open staring. I wasn't used to having someone look at me _this _way. Let alone Jacob.

I guess Alice was right.

This is the part where Jake and I usually hug, and he knows it. But, for the first time between us, it's extremely awkward. He leans in and gives me one of those half ass, soft-pat-on-the-back type of hugs, which he's never done before.

"Would you girls like me to get you something to drink?"

"Punch, please," Alice says.

"Same for me."

"Alright. I'll meet you in the family room. Edward and Tanya are over there, too."

"_Edward and Tanya?_" I gape at Alice, as Jake makes his way to the kitchen.

"Ummm, _duh_. Where else were they going to go to, Bella? It's Forks- there's only so much you can do."

"I know. I just thought they were going to Port Angeles or something."

"Well, you thought wrong. You know Edward's cool with Ben."

I smack my head. "Yeah."

"What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Nothing."

I was not expecting Edward to see me like this. I wasn't sure I was ready to see his reaction. But, I had no choice. Because now, Alice was dragging me to the family room.

And there he is.

Edward's sitting on a loveseat, completely nonchalant with one of his arms comfortably draped over Tanya's shoulder. He's laughing at something Ben's saying. I try to be as inconspicuous as possible, but my attempts fail when Ben whistles.

"Bella! Wow."

"Hi," I blush, sitting down on the couch adjacent to where Edward and Tanya are sitting. Alice sits beside me, patting my thigh.

"My work of art, thank you very much. Doesn't she look gorg?"

"Yes, she does," Ben agrees.

"Do you think so too, Edward?" Alice asks.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Let me die now. Please._

"She looks..."

"Alright," Tanya says. "Nice try, you two. 'A' for effort."

I hear a collective sound of gasps. My stomach falls. I want to run away and hide.

And not let them see me cry.

"_Tanya_," Edward growls, taking his arm off her shoulder. "That's uncalled for."

"Oh, hon, do you honestly think _Isabeller_-"

"It's _Bella_."

Tanya rolls her eyes. "Oh my God, Edward."

"Don't '_oh my God, Edward_,' me."

"Whatever." Tanya crosses her arms.

"You are such a _bitch_," Alice hisses. "Apologize to Bella."

"Yeah, Tanya. Apologize," Edward snaps.

She huffs. "Whatever."

"I said, _apologize_."

"And I said, _whatever_."

Thankfully, Jacob comes in and hands Alice and me our drinks. He notices the tension. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I whisper. "Excuse me."

I make my way to the upstairs restroom, praying that no one will stop or interrupt me. I can barely keep my composure, tears fighting to burst forth.

I reach my destination and lock the door. Stepping out of Alice's heels and sinking to the ground, I inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. And then, I can't fight it anymore.

I let go.

When Edward and I see each other the next day, we offer each other awkward hellos.

"Listen, Bella...about last night..." he starts. "I'm _so _sorry. What Tanya did was inexcusable."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault."

"Actually, it sort of is, in a way," he says apologetically, sheepish.

"Excuse me_?_" I ask, confused. "I don't get it."

"You never have," he chuckles, running his fingers through his hair. "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly."

I arch my brow. "What do you mean?"

His face flushes, his eyes nervous. "I...care about you. A lot."

"Ummm, I, ugh...care about you, too."

"No, Bella," he shakes his head. "Ugh, how do I say this..."

"Say what?"

"Ummm..."

"Yes?"

"Damnit, I better just say it before I chicken out," he mutters. With a vulnerable face and heavy voice, he says the three words I_ never _expected to hear from him. "I love you."

With a pounding heart, I ask him to repeat what he said, thinking I misunderstood. That my ears must be deceiving me.

But they weren't.

"I said," he gives me a shy, crooked smile. "I love you. You've had me. For years."

"_What_?"

"You heard me." He steps closer, standing just inches away from me. "All these years, I put on an act around you. But I realize now that I went about it all wrong. I was scared and selfish," he confesses.

_Is this really happening?_

"How so?"

"Because...I was trying to protect myself from you."

"By being smug and cocky?"

"Yes," he chuckles. "Immature, I know."

"Very," I agree, smiling.

_Oh my gosh, _this really _is _happening. This isn't a dream.

"Forgive me?"

"Ummm," I tap my finger on my chin, fake contemplating. "Maybe."

"What do I need to do to prove myself to you?" He softly grazes the back of his fingers along my cheek. I grab hold of them before I give in and make the fall.

"Are you and her done?" I ask.

"_Definitely_. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't. And just so you know, you _aren't_ a rebound. I'm not taking this lightly, Bella."

"Okay."

"Okay," he smiles, his eyes searching mine. "May I kiss you?"

"What do you think?" I grab the nape of his neck so our faces meet, our foreheads and tips of our noses touching. I watch him close his eyes and slowly bring his mouth towards mine.

And we take the plunge without looking back.


	12. Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 12: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Long fingers run through my hair, gently, scratching my scalp. I tilt my head back so I could wallow in the sensation.

I've never felt this electricity before.

And they say first kisses were supposed to be awkward.

Well, this sure as hell isn't. What started out as my first kiss turned into a full, blown-out half hour makeout session.

"Baby, it's getting late. I need to go," he murmurs.

"No."

"C'mon," he chuckles. "I'll see you later."

"Ugh," I humph.

The next day. "Hi," he smiles.

Blushing, I look at the ground. Suddenly, it looks way too interesting. "Hey."


	13. Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 13: The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Bella couldn't sleep. Another restless night in the town of Forks. It's been weeks now, and she still couldn't get used to the tapping of the rain on the roof and the wind bristling through the trees.

She wanted out.

But she couldn't. Charlie needed her. And she needed this for herself.

She tosses and turns from side to side.

And then, she heard something. A small gasp, barely audible.

Bella slowly opens her eyes and stares towards the direction of the sound.

Green. Warm. Bronze.

For some crazy reason, she's not scared. She's..._alive_. But he looks terrified.

"Edward?"


	14. Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 14: A Chain is Only As Strong As its Weakest Link

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Emmett

Rating: T

* * *

"Cullen, you've got to stay _focused_," Emmett barks at Edward.

Edward mocks salutes him. "Yes sir."

"I'm serious! Don't screw us over now just because you're pussy whipped."

Defensive, Edward snarls. "Don't bring her into this."

"No, _you _don't bring her into this. I know where your damn mind is. She's a distraction to your ass."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_!"

"Alright you two, break it up!" Coach Stark orders.

Huffing loudly through his nostrils, Edward glares at Emmett.

His mind was not on Bella Swan. Ironically, he was worried about the jackass in front of him.

He knew what happened.


	15. Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 15: Fight Fire with Fire

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Another late night in the office. So much to go through, so little time.

Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have been _swamped _with work. They've been working a minimum of twelve over days over the past month.

And all this time spent together was really getting to Cullen's head. He was falling, deep.

"You ready to call it a night?" Isabella asks, distracting him from his thoughts.

He didn't realize it was already ten pm.

"Yes. You?"

"Definitely." She gathers her things together, shuts her brief case. "Alright, let's get out of here."

They walk inside the elevator. Lock eyes.


	16. Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 16: Mind Over Matter

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Auditorium full of students. Four hundred of them. It's the first day of class.

I'm sitting in the second to last row. Next to a guy who has the most piercing, emerald green eyes I've ever seen.

He's absolutely gorgeous.

The professor begins speaking. About what, I have no clue.

_Focus, Bella. Focus._

This guy is so distracting! And he's not even trying. He probably doesn't know the effect he has on me.

And then, I feel his stare.

Heart pounding, pulse rising. I try to gather myself together, but it's fruitless.

This is going to be a long quarter.


	17. Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 17: To Err is Human; To Forgive, Divine

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella, Jacob

Rating: T

* * *

Huge argument. Cruel, mean words exchanged. But not meant.

She left the house. While driving, she received a text. Told him she was on her way.

Edward will be _pissed_.

Jacob didn't expect to be met a crying, spent Bella. But he listened.

They went for a walk. Slow. Drug their feet along the gravel.

And then he took her hand. Surprised and confused, she gaped at him. They'd never done this before. She stared at their joined hands.

"Jacob..."

"I'm not trying to hit on you, silly," he smiled. "Let me help you over this log."

A chuckle. "Okay."


	18. Prompt 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 18: Patience is a Virtue

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella, Jasper

Rating: T

* * *

"I can't wait to see the look on her face," Edward grins, looking down at the pair of concert tickets he was holding in his hands.

"I hope she's worth it, man," Jasper says, sounding cynical. "Over a hundred bucks a pop? I don't know if I could find it in myself to throw away that much money on a band I could care less about."

"I don't care about that, Jasper. I care about _her_."

"Man, you have it bad."

"No shit."

"I hope you at least get laid."

Edward rolls his eyes, pushing the thought away.

_I wish..._


	19. Prompt 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 19: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

"Let's stop by the house before we go to Jessica's party," Edward suggests as he and Bella leave her aunt's house.

"Okay, but we have to make it fast. We still need to go to your aunt's."

"I know."

They enter their house. Use the bathroom, change clothes.

"Nice underwear," Edward teases as Bella slips out of her pants. But his eyes give a different message.

"You like?"

"You know I do."

She walks over to him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Two. Three. And then, all composure is lost.

They leave forty five minutes later.


	20. Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 20: The Bigger They Are, the Harder They Fall

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't fooling anyone.

He loved her.

He could be mean all he wanted- bitch at her, yell at her, avoid her, but in the end, she had his heart. It was hers for the taking.

Always had been.

And it terrified him.

The tough exterior he's worn, this mask, this wall he built, was all he knew.

But then she had to come along and turn his world upside down. Ruin everything.

If only he could have his heart back.

Did he _even _want it back? He didn't know.

He didn't know anything.


	21. Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 21: Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

"Bella, do you mind closing the shop tonight?"

"No problem, Misses Newton. See you in the morning."

"You're an absolute doll! Good night, Bella. See you tomorrow."

_I'm closing. All alone. Care to keep a lonely girl company? -B_

_Be there in a jif. -E_

And lo and behold, he is.

"Hey, baby," Edward kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger.

"Hi. I missed you today."

"Missed you more."

To prove his point, Edward lifts Bella up and sits her on the counter, settling himself between her legs. His kisses start slow, then build and build...

"Oh, crap!"

_Damnit, Mike!_


	22. Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 22: Ignorance is Bliss

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella, Jacob & Renesmee

Rating: M

* * *

Renesmee browses through several radio stations in the car. Nothing catches her ear, so she starts her iPod.

Jake takes her hand from the drivers seat and gently kisses her knuckles, making her face flush a light shade of pink.

Edward rolls his eyes. Bella pinches his thigh.

"Mom, do you and dad have a 'song'?" Renesmee asks.

"Ummm, not really," Bella replies from the backseat of the car, trying to keep her voice composed. Cool fingers are creeping up the hem of her skirt, running along bare skin. And they're not hers. Edward gives her a devilish smirk.

"You don't appreciate the lullaby I composed for you?" he teases.

Bella scoffs. "You know what I mean, silly."

"I'm not exactly sure I do."

Edward's fingers slowly, teasingly, hike their way up higher and higher. Inch by inch. Centimeter by centimeter. Isabella holds her breath, fighting a back a moan. His index finger and thumb squeeze her inner thigh. _This is so inappropriate!_

_Your daughter's here, your daughter's here._

_Your best friend and daughter's boyfriend is here; your best friend and daughter's boyfriend is here..._

Bella keeps trying to distract herself with her inner monologue, but it's barely working. And Edward knows it. He's wearing the smuggest expression on his face to date.

_We'll see about that, mister. Two can play at this game._

Bella's right heel of runs slowly up Edward's calf. Taken by surprise, gasps.

Renesmee turns her head around just in time to see his expression. "Are you okay, dad?"

"Yeah, never better, Ness," he replies, forcing a smile that he hopes is convincing enough.

Now it's Bella's turn to look smug.

From the rearview mirror, Edward sees Jacob's narrowed eyes piercing daggers at him.

"Whatever, Black," Edward mouths.

Turning his attention back to his wife, his fingertips are just mere inches away from her center. Bella attempts to squeeze her legs shut, but Edward's fingers fight their way through and his nails softly graze against the fabric of her underwear.

"Damn it," Bella hisses.

"What is it, mom?"

"Nothing sweetheart," Bella says, putting on her best game face.

"Okayyyy." Renesmee cocks her eyebrow "You two are acting extremely weird."

"Awww Nessie, you know that's nothing new," Jacob chuckles darkly, glaring at Edward again.

Edward sighs loudly. "How far are we from the ferry terminal?"

"About twenty minutes," Jacob replies.

"Thank God."

"Yeah, thank _God_."

Renesmee sighs loudly, swatting Jacob's arm. "Jake, stop."

The corner of Edward's lips tilt up.

"Sorry, babe." Jake leans over the center console to give Renesmee a chaste kiss on the lips.

Edward's jaw clenches. Bella rolls her eyes.

When the car is finally parked and settled inside the ferry boat, Jacob unbuckles his seatbelt. "I need to get out of this damn car."

"Go for it," Bella says passively. A little _too _passively.

"Actually..." he starts tentatively, his eyes cautious.

"Let's get you some food," Renesmee interrupts his thoughts. "Do they serve hotdogs?"

"I have no clue." His eyes are frozen on Bella's unreadable expression.

"What are you waiting for, Jacob? You heard my daughter," Edward says. "Get some food."

"Nessie, would you mind getting-"

"Don't you want to come with me?" Renesmee asks, confused. "I thought you wanted to get out of the car."

"I know. But..."

"But what?"

_I don't trust leaving your parents alone in _my _car_. "Nothing," Jacob sighs loudly. "Let's go."

He glares at Bella and Edward as he and Renesmee walk towards the stairs.

"Alone at last," Edward grins.

"You're bad, you know that, Mister Cullen?"

"Why, yes I do, _Misses Cullen_," he murmurs against Bella's lips, pressing his fingers against her aching center. "Let me make you feel good."

"But Edward, this is Jacob's car!" she gasps.

"You think I care?" he chuckles. "If he imprinted on my daughter, I can christen his back seat."

"_Edward_," Bella sneers, pushing him away. "That is straight up _mean_. If it weren't for him-"

He rolls his eyes. "I know, I know. Sorry. It's just..." he sighs, "I'm..._frustrated_."

"And I'm not?" Bella laughs darkly. "This past week has been absolute torture."

"We are done with road trips, Bella. _Done_." A pause. "Unless it's just the two of us."

"You got it."

"Imagine all we could do..." Edward says, his thoughts wandering, conjuring up images.

The driver's side door opens, and Jacob slides inside swiftly, his annoyed eyes locked on Edward's.

"_What _is your deal?" Edward asks, equally irritated.

"Just making sure my car's not _contaminated _so I don't have to buy a new one," he growls before Renesmee enters the car, completely oblivious to their exchange.

"Back so soon?" Bella asks, attempting to keep the mood light.

"Yeah. Jacob _insisted _on returning. Said he was getting motion sickness, even though we've been moving for less than five minutes." Renesmee rolls her eyes, clearly not believing a single ounce of her words.

"Awww, hope you feel better, Jake."

"Yeah," Jake says in a clipped tone, completely detached.

"Well, _I'm _going to get some fresh air," Edward announces. "Anyone care to join?"

"I will, hon," Bella says, reaching for the door handle.

Jacob rolls his eyes. _Have fun, you two_. Jacob thinks, knowing full well that Edward can "hear" him.

The corners of Edward's lips tilt up. "See you two in a bit."

_Disgusting_.

A couple minutes later, Edward and Bella find themselves a private deck.

"Alone at last," Edward says, pulling Bella flush against him.

"Finally."

Bella grabs the nape of his neck and captures his bottom lip between her sharp teeth, sucking vigorously.

Groaning, Edward grinds his arousal against her, spurring her on. He directs them to an isolated corner, where hopefully no one will see. Even though at this moment, he could honestly care less.

Bella's hands work their magic as she unbuckles Edward's belt and reaches inside his pants. Edward groans loudly. "Bella..."

"Let me take care of this for you," she hushes him as she gets on her knees, pulling his pants down and letting them pool at his ankles. She grabs his boxer briefs and springs his cock free.

She kisses the tip softly, her marble lips just barely touching him.

"Bella..." he moans.

"Yes?"

She runs her tongue along his entire length, making him twitch.

"Does that feel good?" she whispers.

"Yes." Edward nods, feeling lightheaded.

"You want me to do more?"

"Ye-"

Before he can give complete his response, each inch of his dick is filled inside Bella's mouth. "Oh, _fuck_," he moans loudly, tilting his head back.

Bella hums around him, sending a tingling straight to his balls, down his spine.

"I'm gonna cum if you don't stop, baby."

She doesn't let up. Her mouth get more intense, more aggressive, with each movement, in each passing second.

Loud panting, hissing, completely on the edge, Edward doesn't want to let go.

Until Bella lightly scrapes her teeth along his shaft.

He can't fight it any longer. Edward groans loudly, spilling his seed deep down her throat. And even then, she doesn't stop. She savors the taste, sucking him dry. Because _nothing _tastes as good to her as Edward Cullen.

Swollen lips, messy hair. Bella stands on her feet and sweeps the dust that's collected at her knees with her hands.

"You didn't have to do that," Edward says, kissing her lips, not giving a damn that he was tasting himself. He combs through her hair as best as he could, undoing the knots he created just moments ago.

"I wanted to. I love seeing you come undone like that," Bella replies, looking away sheepishly.

"Look at you. Feisty as a cat just seconds ago, to becoming shy Bella," Edward smiles, looking at her with soft eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She tugs at his hand, directing him back inside. "We ought to get back."

"But what about you?" Edward draws his fingers against the waistband of her jeans.

"We can take care of that later," Bella winks.

"Damn right we will."

After entering the car, Edward leans back against his seat, completely content. Bella watches him, smiling.

Jacob groans. "Gross."

"What?" Renesmee asks.

"Nothing."


	23. Prompt 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 23: The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

* * *

Green Eyes enter the room and meets milk chocolate ones. They lock.

A voice distracts him, but not enough to make him look away.

_So, this is what Charlie's daughter looks like_.

"Edward Masen, nice to meet you. I'm Esme." She extends her hand.

He blinks out of his stupor. "Nice to meet you, too."

"This is Isabella Swan."

_I know_. "Isabella," he smiles.

"Hi. You can just call me Bella."

The instant they shake hands, a course of electricity runs through his veins. He wonders if she feels it, too.

_She is not just any girl_, Edward reminds himself.


	24. Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 24: The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Bella & Alice

Rating: T

* * *

"Bella, he may never be coming back. Is he really worth putting your life on hold?"

"I'm not putting my life on hold. I love him, more than anything. You know that, Alice."

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'buts'. I have faith. Where's yours?"

She sighs. "I don't know."

"Well, until I receive that letter or phone call, or package or someone knocking on my front door telling me..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words, "...you know...then I'm going to continue doing what I've been doing. Living my life, and waiting for him. No one can ever replace him. Ever."


	25. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt 25: If At First You Don't Succeed, Try Again

Pen Name: MeLikesToRead

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

* * *

_Sing. With. Confidence. Sing with confidence_, I mentally chant to myself.

"Alright, next exercise. Chords," Esme, the choir director, announces. _Here we go_.

"Jasper, you take the bass part," she presses a key. "Edward- tenor." Another key. "Bella, alto." Another key. _Shit_. "Alice, soprano." Another, and final, key.

"On three, 'oooo,'" she says. "One, two, three..."

Edward, Jasper, and Alice are spot on, as usual. Me? Not so much; my voice is shakey. Ugh. Surprise, surprise. Am I even singing the right note?

"Let's try that again. One, two, three."

From the corner of my eye, I see Jasper cringe.


End file.
